Servicios especiales
by blueros
Summary: Siendo muy joven, Rohan Kishibe se gana el reconocimiento de ser uno de los mangakas más populares de Japón. Tiene una buena situación económica pero en el amor le va muy mal. Aburrido de las formalidades de las relaciones interpersonales, Rohan decide buscar el placer sexual a través de los servicios de un escort.


**Contexto del fanfic:** AU moderno después de los 2000. Hay stands en este universo pero no ocurrieron los hechos de Diamond is Unbreakable. Las personas de Morioh empezaron a obtener poderes misteriosos, dándole habilidades únicas a las personas de acuerdo a su carácter. No se sabe la causa de este fenómeno.

* * *

Rohan es uno de los mangaka más prestigioso de Japón. Comenzó como una joven promesa del shounen al estrenar Pink dark boy, muy popular entre los jóvenes japoneses. Fue así como logró vender 20 millones de copias en el año 200X, alcanzando el éxito de otros cómics japoneses emblemáticos. También la historieta fue traducida a varios idiomas, permitiendo que Pink dark boy fuese conocida en el mundo.

Gracias a esta obra, la joven promesa del manga logró obtener importantes recursos económicos solo con su carrera artística. No es un gran magnate pero por lo menos se ha dado el lujo de comprar una propiedad inmobiliaria en la localidad de Morioh. Desde esa entonces no falta el fanático acérrimo que pasa fuera de la casa de Rohan como si fuese un lugar turístico.

Pareciese que él tuviera todo en esta vida con el éxito que ha logrado. Pero el joven Rohan se siente vacío. Ha intentado tener pareja pero siempre termina en un desastre. La personalidad extravagante de Kishibe obligaba a que las chicas terminaran con él, aunque la relación amorosa no había cumplido ni siquiera un año. El chico estuvo consciente de este problema, por lo cual decidió optar por otra vía. Fue así como decidió a buscar el placer a través del comercio sexual.

Gracias a las ventajas de Internet, Rohan no tenía que salir de la casa a buscar compañía. Simplemente tenía que chequear alguna página web y ahí encontrar a alguien. Considerando que él es pansexual, le daba lo mismo el sexo o el género de la persona. Pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba a alguien joven.

Visitó el portal de Internet donde muchos cuerpos ofrecían sus servicios. Desde Dominatrix que humillan a hombres a través del BDSM, hasta jóvenes muy lindas y tiernas buscando su daddy kink. Mientras navegaba por esa web, Rohan encuentra un aviso que le llama la atención: "joven musculoso de Morioh buscando una experiencia nueva y emocionante. Su única restricción es la Coprofilia o alguna filia asquerosa que implica fluidos de dudosa procedencia." No se le veía la cara al escort. Pero la foto entregaba un aspecto sensual al chico sin rostro.

Él notó que solamente había un correo electrónico en el aviso que decía "diamondboy04 " Cabe mencionar que en el resto del portal las otras damas y caballeros de compañía dejaban público un teléfono de contacto. A pesar de ese extraño detalle, Rohan envía un mensaje indicando que estaba interesado en él.

El aviso dejaba mucha incógnitas. Aún así el mangaka estaba dispuesto a contratar los servicios de este chico. Además estaba preparado en el caso de alguna posible estafa. Tenía las habilidades mágicas para enfrentarlo, ya que poseía un stand llamado Heaven's Door que le permitía leer los secretos de las personas. Así que era imposible caer en el cuento del tío.

Luego que se enviara ese mail, solo bastó un día para que le respondieran. Recibió el mensaje del escort quien le indicaba los precios y sus horarios. Rohan elige el día viernes a partir de las 4 pm y decide escoger la tarifa que contemplaba parte de la tarde y toda la noche. Generalmente este tipo de servicios cobran por hora. Considerando la enorme cantidad de tiempo eso es mucho dinero. Para evitar problemas, el mangaka decide invitar al chico a su casa con la promesa de pagarle un bono extra.

Y fue así como llegó el gran día. El mangaka estaba de lo mejor tomando su taza de té cuando suena el timbre. Fue a ver a la puerta y en la entrada se encuentra con un chico bastante alto con unos rasgos occidentales. Rohan se percató que el chico que contrató era mucho más prometedor de lo que salía en la foto. A pesar que estaba muy tapado en su vestimenta, dejaba ver su cuerpo musculoso entre los pliegues de la ropa. Lo único que no le gustaba era el pelo rockabilly-kitsch, pero era un detalle para su alma de viejo gruñón. Fue así como le dio la bienvenida al chico del pelo raro:

—Eh...pasa...

—Oh, vale.

El recién llegado no disimuló al ver la casa de Rohan. La enorme casona llamaba bastante la atención. Era evidente el buen gusto arquitectónico del mangaka. Y obviamente esa reacción lo vio el joven Kishibe, por lo cual decide romper el hielo:

— Por cierto...no me has dicho tu nombre…

—Eh…

Como vio que tenía un gesto extrañado y de mucha inseguridad, se percató que este chico no tenía mucha experiencia en este negocio.

— Perdón...fui muy desconsiderado. ¿Cómo te puedo llamarte?

— Llamame Jojo.

— ok Jojo.

Mientras el chico seguía mirando la casa, el mangaka quedó extrañado con el apodo. Jojo no es un nombre muy común para una persona japonesa. Probablemente tenga alguna descendencia europea por la cual se llame así.

— Jojo, acompáñame. Te presentaré el estudio donde trabajo.

El recién llegado estaba muy emocionado. Era evidente su sonrisa al escuchar el lugar donde van a ir. Fue así como él sigue al mangaka para llegar al estudio. Ambos subieron al segundo piso llegando así al lugar donde suele trabajar Rohan siempre. Cuando entraron a la habitación Jojo estaba muy sorprendido. Se quedó observando algunas obras del mangaka:

— ¿Puedo leer estos mangas?

— Bueno. Solamente trata de no difundir spoilers de Pink Dark Boy.

Fue así como pasó una media hora donde este chico se quedó leyendo los mangas del cuarto. Mientras pasaba eso, Rohan fue a otra habitación a buscar unos asientos. Fue así como el mangaka da la primera orden a su hombre de compañía.

— Quiero que te quites la ropa y te poses semidesnudo acá. Vamos a hacer el siguiente ejercicio. Yo estaré dibujando y cada dos minutos debes cambiar de pose. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— La verdad nunca había hecho algo parecido a eso. Ni siquiera he sido modelo para alguna escuela de arte.

Considerando la inexperiencia del joven Jojo, Rohan se acerca a los asientos y le da ejemplos de poses.

— Parece fácil pero lo complicado es mantener la misma postura por más de un minuto. Así que intenta hacer poses no tan rebuscadas. Además aprovecha los asientos para hacer algo más cómodo.

Cuando las instrucciones quedaron claras ya era hora de empezar la sesión artística. Jojo comenzó a quitarse de a poco la ropa. A pesar que era un acto muy mundano, el mangaka se quedaba mirando como si fuese un espectáculo. Al desnudarse se podía observar la musculatura del chico escort. Cuando se quitó los pantalones podía ver su trasero bien formado. Rohan estaba demasiado tentado y quería puro bajar la ropa interior a Jojo y saborear su miembro. Pero era demasiado pronto y aún tenía tiempo para poder disfrutar del chico.

Haciendo caso a lo que decía el mangaka, Jojo decide hacer unas poses más sencillas. Era verdad que no era tan fácil ser modelo para una sesión artística. Pasaban solo treinta segundos y ya quería estirar los brazos o cambiar de posición. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a su cliente a pesar que todavía no habían comenzado con la parte sexual.

Fue así como pasó la hora de esta forma. Rohan practicaba anatomía con la sesión y Jojo seguía con las poses. Hubo un momento que hubo una pausa. Rohan dejó descansar al chico unos quince minutos. Mientras pasaba eso, el artista salió de asiento y aprovechaba de estirar los brazos y las piernas como si fuese un deportista. Jojo notaba las cosas exageradas que recurre Rohan, pero notó que él tomaba demasiado en serio el trabajo artístico. Luego de terminar con sus ejercicios, Rohan se acerca al joven de compañía:

—Ahora quiero que te quites esto — el mangaka indicaba la ropa interior de Jojo. Ya tenía más confianza para comenzar con algo más sexual. — Quiero que te estimules ahí. Trata que esa masturbación se vea muy clara para mí.

Y así fue. Rohan se acomodó en su puesto mientras que dejó a Jojo en su asiento. El chico de compañía se bajó su ropa interior mostrando su miembro al artista. De a poco comenzó a masturbarse, permitiendo que de a poco su miembro se pusiera duro y erecto. Era una experiencia única que Rohan lo disfrutaba un montón. No solo estaba el placer artístico de dibujar cosas sexuales. También era aquella sensación interna que le generaba sensaciones única a su entrepierna.

Hubo un momento en que Rohan necesitaba desabrochar su cinturón y cierre del pantalón. Jojo intentaba controlar el ritmo de su masturbación, ya que no quería correrse en menos de cinco minutos. Pero de a poco se estaba cansando su mano. A pesar que siempre se tocaba desde la adolescencia, todavía le faltaba la experiencia para realizar relaciones sexuales por mucho tiempo. Fue así como pasan más de diez minutos y decide correrse pronto, lanzando un chorro de semen en su pecho.

Rohan nota que se corrió Jojo. Decide dejar sus cosas y acercarse al chico. Se da cuenta que está cansado. Sin pedir permiso, el artista decide saborear el semen que quedó en el cuerpo de Jojo. Estaba tentado en hacer una felación pero solo opta por lamer la punta y tratar de sacar todo el rastro del líquido blanco viscoso que había en el pecho.

* * *

Ya era las 10 pm y todavía no terminaba el servicio que había contratado Rohan. Jojo debía pasar la noche en la casa del mangaka y aún no sabía cómo satisfacer a su cliente en el tiempo que le quedaba. Los primeros clientes del chico generalmente eran hombres mayores que pagaban una hora. Y muchas veces bastaba 30 minutos para cumplir lo que le pedían. A pesar del enorme ego masculino, generalmente los clientes no duran mucho tiempo. El problema es que Rohan se escapa de esa lógica. El mangaka estaba dispuesto a hacer otras actividades locas para satisfacer a sí mismo. Y sabía cómo distribuir el tiempo y recurrir a otros placeres para justificar tantas horas de servicio sexual.

Después de lo que pasó en la sala de estudio del artista, Jojo le pidió a Rohan el baño para bañarse. Él es muy mañoso en ese tema y necesitaba verse y sentirse limpio para la sesión de la noche. Y eso que ya había salido de su casa muy limpio. Probablemente sea alguna maña desde que comenzó con el trabajo sexual.

Había terminado de limpiarse. Justo lo pilla Rohan quien estaba en la salida del baño. Jojo solamente estaba con la toalla en la cintura. Fue así como el mangaka dice:

—No te vistas. Quiero que vayas así a mi pieza.

El escort hace caso y sigue al artista a su cuarto. Al llegar al lugar se da cuenta que hay una cama de dos plazas a pesar que en esa gran mansión solamente vive una persona. "¿Tanto es lo excéntrico que necesita de mucho espacio para dormir? " pensó Jojo.

En eso el chico nota que Rohan comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Fue así como nota la contextura delgada de él. El mangaka sabe mantenerse en forma a pesar que no es deportista y pasa muchas horas sentado haciendo sus creaciones. Rohan optó solamente quedarse con una camisa y su calzoncillo. No había órdenes explícitas. Por alguna extraña razón Jojo sabía que debía estar sobre la cama esperando lo que quiere su cliente. El mangaka se acerca y se queda sobre Jojo. Por fin puede quitar la toalla y deja al chico completamente desnudo.

El artista comienza con saborear el cuello del escort. Mientras hacía eso, Jojo se las ingenia para quitar la ropa interior de su cliente. Por fin está esa sensación placentera donde dos miembros están juntos sin alguna ropa que los moleste. Hubo un momento donde Rohan de a poco baja. Comienza con jugar los pezones de Jojo y después su rostro estaba justo al frente del miembro de su acompañante. Con la boca comienza a sentir ese pene, donde ya había algo de líquido preseminal. A Jojo ya se les escapaba unos gemidos, un placer culpable para el mangaka, prueba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Para un momento y busca algo en el velador. Luego Rohan dice.

—Jojo, necesito que abras las piernas.

El chico hace caso. El mangaka untó vaselina en sus dedos y luego comienza a estimular al interior de Jojo. Trata de hacerlo con cuidado ya que es una zona muy delicada, más allá que el chico haya tenido relaciones con otros hombres. Mientras es estimulado, Jojo le dan muchas ganas de masturbarse. Lo hace pero con mucha lentitud. Sabe que debe aguantar.

Pasaron varios minutos. Rohan ya quiere penetrar a Jojo pero primero debe preparar su miembro. Decide echarse una buena cantidad de lubricante. Le pide a Jojo que se ponga en cuatro. Sabía que este tipo de penetración es bastante profunda, por lo cual decide comenzar de forma muy lenta. Lo primero que hace hacer es meter su pene completamente. Había que tener mucha paciencia ya que es el principio es un proceso muy lento. Luego espera un momento hasta que Jojo se acostumbre a su miembro.

De a poco Rohan mueve su pelvis. Empieza a notar que Jojo aguanta su pene sin problemas y no se ha quejado para nada. Es así como empieza a subir el ritmo de la penetración. Sorpresivamente Jojo comienza a gemir como loco. Ese sonido motiva a que Rohan se emocione, continuando con una penetración más rápida y brusca. Hubo un momento donde el líquido preseminal del chico empezó a caer, mojando el cubrecama de la sabana. Pero eso no importa. A pesar que solamente era un chico de compañía y un cliente, el placer era latente en ambas personas. Jojo fue el primero en correrse, dejando un enorme desastre debajo de él. Como último impulso, Rohan mueve su pelvis con mucha agresividad permitiendo correrse también. Ambos se despegan y quedan frente a frente en la cama de dos plazas.

* * *

A Jojo le tocó un día muy movido por lo cual quedó con mucho sueño y se durmió inmediatamente después de tener sexo con su cliente. Eran las 2 am y Rohan no se ha dormido. Su morbo le da demasiada curiosidad. Es así como cambia de posición, quedando encima del escort. Decide violar la privacidad de Jojo invocando a Heaven's Door. Es así como se abre un libro sobre el rostro de Jojo. El stand muestra mucha información respecto al chico.

"Josuke Higashikata. 20 años. Egresado del colegio "XX" ubicado en Morioh. No le gusta que le digan cosas negativas sobre su cabello. Es el hijo de Tomoko Higashikata y Joseph Joestar. Nació dentro de un contexto extramarital por lo que era un secreto hasta hace unos años. Esto generó el enojo eterno de la esposa de Joseph, odiando a él y a Josuke. Actualmente vive con problemas económicos y no ha encontrado trabajo estable. Su padre biológico no quiere ayudar a su madre. Su abuelo falleció hace unos años y están bastante solos en este lío. Por lo mismo ha decidido comenzar con el trabajo sexual a pesar que su madre no sabe nada."

Rohan terminó de leer las páginas generadas por su stand y cerró el libro. En algún momento debería despertar Josuke y debería crear alguna excusa por la cual él está sobre Jojo. Pero sorpresivamente de la nada sale un brazo púrpura que termina golpeando al mangaka. El impacto hizo que Rohan saliera de la cama y se golpeara en la pared del frente. El escort se levanta de la cama y se acerca enojado a su cliente:

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que es tener privacidad? Nunca creí que fueses una persona tan degenerada para hacer estas cosas ¿has hecho lo mismo con las damas de compañía que has tenido anteriormente?

Rohan intentaba recobrar la cordura luego del golpe que recibió. Fue así como empezó a decir unas palabras intentando calmar a Josuke.

—¿Tienes un stand como yo? Que coincidencia. Parece que es verdad que los usuarios de stands se atraen.

—¿Y eso en qué aporta? Tú viste mis secretos y debes pagarlo.

—¿Qué tal si te pago económicamente y te ayudo a pagar tus deudas?

Jojo no podía creer. El mismísimo Rohan, uno de los mangakas más populares de Japón le estaba ofreciendo dinero para compensar su daño. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Fue así como se acerca al artista y lo ayuda a pararse. Hubo un momento en que espontáneamente salió un abrazo. Generalmente dentro del trabajo sexual no debería pasar estas cosas. Inevitablemente hubo un momento en que ambos tomaron confianza y decidieron confiar el uno hacia el otro.

Han pasado varios meses desde el primer encuentro de Rohan y Josuke. Tal como prometió, el mangaka comenzó a pagar las deudas de Jojo. Fue así como comenzó una extraña relación, donde uno de ellos aporta económicamente y el otro se enfoca en dar el placer a su pareja (o casi pareja).

Oficialmente Josuke dejó de ser hombre de compañía y se dedicó al trabajo formal como trabajador de un centro comercial. A pesar del cambio, Jojo extraña sus días como escort. Pero se dio cuenta que si seguía en el rubro, probablemente alguien lo descubriría y destape su secreto. Es así como prefiere mantener oculto ese trabajo y solamente destinar su labor sexual para el señor Kishibe.


End file.
